Taken to Another World: The Remake
by MoonCat07
Summary: It's about a couple of people who are thrust into the super smash video game world and have to compete in a tournament to go back home. This is the rewrite of one of my older stories, but this is old too... The other is REALLY old.


Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do **not **own the characters of SSBM.

**Chapter One:**

**Sapphire and Scott**

The abrupt beep of the alarm sounded through her room as Sapphire was forced to wake up. "I don't want to go to school today." Sapphire whined to herself as she slammed her hand against the alarm button, shutting it off. "_He'll_ probably come up with something else to fight about." She forced herself to get ready for school and eat breakfast.

The school day went surprisingly well for her, however, just when she thought that she would get to go home without having to confront Scott, someone called her name from behind her. Sapphire turned and groaned as she saw Scott running towards the swing-set she was standing by.

"How can you and you and your friends think that Hyrule is the best stage for battle in Super Smash Bros.?" Scott demanded.

"What!" Sapphire wasn't expecting him to bring up a video game. "How do you know that anyway?"

"I hear things." Was his genius reply.

"Well, then if Hyrule isn't what is?"

"Final Destination, duh."

"What is so great about Final Destination? At least Hyrule is big and you're less likely to go falling off the stage from one little hit."

"It's like a test of strength, since there are no platforms." He retorted.

"Fine, whatever, just go away." Sapphire turned to leave, but something held her back.

Scott had walked over to a part of the sand that seemed to be draining away and forming a huge hole. Sapphire decided to check it out also. Neither of them had any idea of what was going on, but would soon find out. They watched as the hole grew wider and wider. They stared down into the blackness below, not realizing that they were falling into it and into a whole other dimension.

-- In the Smash Castle --

"Link, can Ness, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Pichu, and I go outside and play tag?" Young Link asked him.

"Fine. But come back inside in an hour." Link replied.

"Okay!" the six of them agreed and ran outside.

-- Outside --

"Who is 'it' first?" Nana asked.

"Umm… how about Ness." Popo suggested.

"Fine with me." Ness agreed.

Everyone ran in an attempt to get away from Ness and he chased after them, tagging Pichu easily. Pichu then ran after Popo, who ran after Nana, who tagged Young Link. Young Link chased after Kirby, but was cut short when he saw two people laying on the ground ahead of him. He ran over to them, trying to see if he recognized either of them.

"Hey, guys come look at this. I found some people over here!" He called.

The others came running.

"Who are they?" Pichu asked.

"I don't know." Young Link replied, "Do you think we should help them?"

"Yeah." Nana agreed. "We'll go get help." She said, pointing to Popo and they ran inside the Castle to get some of the older smashers.

Minutes later, Nana and Popo returned with Zelda, Link, Marth, and Roy. They ran over to the bodies.

"See, we have no idea who they are." Popo said.

"We should probably get them inside and wait for them to wake up." Zelda suggested.

"Good idea." Marth agreed.

Together, Zelda and Link picked up one of the bodies and Marth and Roy picked up the other. They carried them inside, followed by Young Link, Ness, Nana, Popo, Pichu, and Kirby, and laid them down on the beds in a spare room they had in the Castle. They called in Dr. Mario.

"So, you kids just found them laying there outside?" Dr. Mario questioned.

"Yeah, basically." Young Link replied.

Suddenly, one of the people started stirring and sat up.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. She looked around and saw the faces of most of the smashers staring at her. "Whoa… who are you?" she pointed at all of them.

"You and your friend are in the Smash Castle and I'm Marth."

"What friend?"

Marth pointed over to the other person, who had just woken up.

"Him?!" the girl yelled. "Scott is not my friend."

"Okay, calm down." Marth continued with everyone's names until he had introduced all the smashers.

"And you are?" Roy asked.

"Oh, yeah, my name is Sapphire."

"What happened to you guys?" Zelda asked, "You must have been hurt, since you were laying on the ground."

"I don't know, one second we were staring down a hole and the next we're laying in beds at the Smash Castle." Scott said.

"That's weird." Mario said.

"Do you think that the hole took us here?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know, but someone would have had to put the hole there in the first place." Samus guessed.

"Did any of you?" Scott asked.

"No, we don't have that kind of magic." Mewtwo explained, "But Master Hand could have created it."

"What does Master Hand want with us?" Sapphire asked.

"He's probably setting something up." Roy suggested. "We'll find out soon."

"In the meantime, we should get some sleep it's getting late." Marth said.

"Okay, but do I have to share a room with _him_?" Sapphire pointed to Scott.

"No, there's another spare room." Roy said. "I'll show you."

Sapphire got up and followed Roy up a flight of stairs and down a hall to another empty room.

"Tomorrow we'll give you a tour." Roy promised and left the room.

Sapphire lied on the bed and got under the covers, soon enough she was asleep.

-

That's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it.

Don't forget to review-


End file.
